


Not Her Fault

by Kjemi (TheSillyCompanion)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSillyCompanion/pseuds/Kjemi
Summary: Basically an AU where MC was friends with V and Jumin when kids and it's just cute fluff.





	Not Her Fault

Gleeful sounds of laughter rang through the meadow as a little girl happily skipped ahead of her two friends, urging them to hurry up. She was always the more adventurous one of the three. While the other two would stay near the neighborhoods she would cycle to nearby forests or meadows, only to later drag her friends with huge excitement wanting them to see what she had. Today was no different.

-“ Jihyun, Jumin! Come on, we need to make it on time!” she shouted from quite a bit ahead of the two.  The one called Jumin sighed in annoyance, not wanting to really be there.  While she was usually right about the view, the work they had to put into getting there wasn’t always worth it.  His friend looked at him with a gentle smile, as if knowing what he was thinking.

-“Let’s go before she leaves us completely.  She promised it to be the best one yet,” he said making the other kid roll his eyes.

-“She always says that.” Never the less they jogged a bit to catch up to her and kept going, eventually starting to go up hill. After half an hour of walking they had reached the destination. The two boys were out of breath while the girl seemed to still be bouncing with energy.

-“Oh, isn’t this just gorgeous guys?” she said pointing at the view of the city while looking at their expressions hoping to find the same amount of awe she felt the first time she saw it. The child wasn’t disappointed as her friends mouths went slightly ajar. Being city folk they weren’t really used to seeing things like this with their own eyes, except for when she dragged them along.

-“Told you it was the best one yet,” her tiny face grew into a smug grin.  The three of them ended up sitting down and just watching the city while talking about some nonsense like normal kids. Suddenly the three of them realized it was getting late when suddenly the city was lighter than the sky. The three of them set off on the journey home, all feeling a bit panicked since they didn’t really know how long it’d take to get back. Halfway through the journey it had gotten pretty dark and one of the boys turned angrily to the girl. They were sure to get in trouble for staying out so late.

-“Why do you always have to drag us on these stupid trips? Now it’s dark and we’re sure to get punished for staying out so late!” although his face was quite angry, his face just seemed cold.

-“Jumin….I’m sorry I didn’t mean for us to stay out so late,” the girl’s usual cheery voice was meek and her smile was replaced by a scared and apologetic frown. She felt bad that they would get in trouble, but she was also actually pretty scared of the dark. Her apology didn’t seem to be good enough though as the one called Jumin started going off on a rant about how she was too childish and irresponsible. With every word her face fell and her eyes started to fill with tears.

-“Jumin, stop. It’s not her fault,” suddenly the other boy popped in calmly stopping his friend mid-rant.  “MC was just trying to get us out and see the world. Besides, all of us ended up losing track of time. Not just her.” He added before turning to the girl who was by now was starting to cry.

-“MC, don’t cry. It really isn’t your fault. Jumin, apologize to her,” it was only now that Jumin noticed that the girl was crying and he awkwardly cleared his throat, realizing he went overboard. 

-“I….Sorry MC, I didn’t mean to attack you like that,” he awkwardly mumbled while looking away embarrassed. It was pretty rare for MC to cry and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. The one called Jihyun elbowed his friend in the ribs before going over to give her a hug.

-“Shhh, it’s alright MC. It’s gonna be alright. We should really keep going home,” he whispered in her hair and she nodded shakily. The two of them started walking again in the position while Jumin looked at them in disbelief before hurrying up to walk with them.

Eventually they did get back and they did get in trouble, but for most part everyone was just glad they got back safely. 

 


End file.
